


Hate to see your heart break

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Molly's POV, The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that was the fact that hurt Molly the most.<br/>Mary had broken Sherlock’s heart just after John Watson made sure that he even had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate to see your heart break

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing a fic in English. Big thanks to mybilingualismismyotp and wavy-hair--polluted-air ♥ This wouldn't be possible without you (which sounds quite dramatic, doesn't it? haha) 
> 
> (is there anybody who could just explain me the html thing here on archiveofourown? I really don't get it!)

Molly’s hands clench and so does her heart.

Her chest is tight. It aches so badly.

It’s not that she couldn’t stand seeing Sherlock. She doesn’t see him often enough to get upset over this sort of sentiment. Of course she’s nervous when she sees him and it was always difficult to talk to him, but that’s different now. It’s not about herself anymore.

It’s only about Sherlock.

It hurts to see him like this.

To see his face, his pretty, pretty eyes – dark with sadness and unspoken words and sentiment, ohh, so much sentiment.

Nobody ever thought that would be possible.

 

Sherlock Homes the sociopath. He who is never feeling just a tiny bit of anything. Cold as a stone. Always.

But well, John Watson has turned everything around, hasn’t he?

 

It’s not that Molly is jealous. Not anymore. She is happy with Tom. She really is. He is not Sher – he’s not what she once wanted, but she knows that she deserves him just the way he is. That she deserves to have a nice guy on her side who is there for her when she needs him. She feels finally loved just as she always wanted.

 

When she has seen John the first time there was something that irritated her. It was something between him and Sherlock. This sudden intimacy and trust.

It felt like a punch in her face.

 

She was the one who had done everything for Sherlock. Who secretly gave him corpse parts again and again. Who got up in the most incredible times of the night just to open the morgue for one of his crazy experiments.

 

And then came a man, just as ordinary as herself, who killed a man for Sherlock and it seemed like that was just enough.

Good for her that she hasn’t known that this was all it needed, who’d know where she would be by now if she tried that way.

 

It took her some time to figure out that it took more than just one dead man to make Sherlock Homes fall head over heels for you.

It was hair with the colour of sand, every strand in a different tone, too much to deduce the one that prevails.

It was eyes just as blue as the ocean beneath the sand and a laugh that fits perfectly into the picture of a nice day on the cost.

Or maybe it was only the genuine smile of John Watson that was all.

 

Molly quickly realized that John was very special.

It was as if he just touched Sherlock and completely changed him.

It was not very obvious, to be honest, it was somewhere deep inside. In his chest, at the spot Molly always thought was empty (even if she knew that it really wasn't). At his heart.

Sherlock seemed happier now. More human. And more alive.

 

Of course he was still a complete bastard. Miles away from politeness, manners and sensibility.

 

But there was a spark in his eyes Molly has never seen before – and she was a professional in watching Sherlock. She did always watched him very, very carefully.

When Sherlock came to her before the Fall the spark was gone and she had never seen him like that before. It had hurt almost as bad as today –

But then she has thought that everything would be alright once again. That Sherlock would come back at any time and he and John would run around London again. They would be happy again. Together.

 

But no one had expected Mary Morstan.

She was a good woman. Warm, funny and nice; it was hard not to like her.

Molly had seen the fights behind his forehead often enough. Molly was sure that Sherlock had admitted that Mary was a good one. Good for John.

 

Maybe that was the fact that hurt her the most.

 

Mary had broken Sherlock’s heart just after John Watson made sure that he even had one.

It was such a tragic and dull story, repeated again and again throughout the history of humanity.

Sometimes Molly thought that ‘broken’ was the wrong word.

Mary has taken Sherlock’s heart, because it always belonged to John and he has given it away as if it wasn’t the most precious present he ever got.

Sherlock has laid it down to John’s feet and it was obvious for everyone to see.

 

“You. It’s always you, John Watson.”

 

While he spoke Molly nearly started to cry. But she choked down the desire to cry out and to say what she would have regretted later.

She didn’t want to embarrass Sherlock. She didn’t want to make him feel even worse.

 

It was enough that the space in his chest was empty again.


End file.
